I Hate YouMaybe
by DarkInterests
Summary: He could swear to God that he hated the blonde, he was nothing, but a brute afterall. Without him, Izaya would be able to love the entire human race. He had to get rid of him...


_Just keep running; he won't catch you if you just keep running._

"IZAYA!" He flinched slightly at the scream; it wasn't that he was afraid of the man's voice, just; he didn't feel like getting pummeled by a dumpster today.

"Ah, Shizu-Chan, you have to run faster!" The raven haired male ducked into the nearest alley; sure enough the blonde would be upon him soon. He was stupid, but he sure knew how to track after Izaya like a blood hound.

Izaya hated this man, Shizuo Heiwajima; he was stupid and could never control his temper. He claimed he hated violence too! –Yet here Izaya was, getting threatened with stop signs and vending machines that fell from the sky. Thankfully if the brute ever got close enough Izaya would pull his switchblade out and slash right at him. But at times the blonde had half a brain cell to dodge. He was stupid, but atleast not too stupid.

All was going great till Izaya froze to the wall preventing his escape, "Crap." He growled Izaya didn't want to think of Shizuo getting so close to him and this wall…This freaking wall when did it get here?

"Flea." He heard Shizuo's sick chuckle, he had successfully trapped the Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo charged towards Izaya and he acted quickly, drawing his switchblade, though it felt to puny compared to the metal rail Shizuo had in his hands. He swung around, Izaya panicked for a moment, till he heard the sickening crunch of metal against brick. He saw sparks fly as Shizuo managed to get the rail stuck between the two buildings.

Izaya now smirked, "Moron." He breathed, walking towards the raging blonde. The blonde twitched, ducking under the metal to approach Izaya only he had the blade pulled upon him and pointed closely to his throat.

Izaya kept that hideous look on in his face, how would he piss Shizuo off more than already being in his presence? Why not ask? "What really bugs you Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo didn't even need a second to think about it, "You."

"Besides me." Izaya found himself inching closer, he made sure to keep his blade close to the blonde. And now, Shizuo had to think over this,

"Reading."

What could he do with that? Izaya frowned, well…he was the most hated thing, atleast…But he couldn't always risk being in this man's presence, he was such a hazard. Izaya couldn't let anything happen to him. "So you hate me most?"

"Yes."

Izaya didn't laugh at this for once; he quickly withdrew his blade and ducked under Shizuo's arm, running for the street.

Izaya back at his home couldn't help, but think about Shizuo's answer, he knew Shizu-Chan had always hated him and he probably would forever, but…This time it bugged him, even though he felt the same way towards the brute. He wanted nothing more than to make the blonde suffer and have a miserable life, thus all the crimes he set Shizuo up for, all the times he instigated the man.

"Hrm…"

It was something he really wanted, to cause Shizuo harm. He would love all humans, if Shizuo didn't exist. Correct? Of course, that was right. He had to get these stupid thoughts under control; they were being ridiculous, rebelling against their thinker like this. That was simply rude.

Rude. Rude. Rude. Rude….And stupid.

Izaya ruffled his short, raven colored hair, sighing deeply as he stared out the large window of his apartment down to the city below. People bustling about, not even aware of his existence, well they probably were aware, the informant was a pretty important person, but…They weren't aware of his stare as he watched them going about their little lives.

Izaya felt himself smirk, there wasn't a better city. There were so many people for him to watch, many different people. And the best thing of all? …They weren't Shizuo. Oh, he hated that blonde brute, he was just such a moron and…He didn't even like reading! He always wanted to hurt Izaya, he was important! He couldn't just go and be murdered because Shizuo 'feels' like it. But that was alright, Izaya would soon be free of Shizuo that was when he killed him, whenever he got around to it…Why was he taking so long anyway? Wasn't hard to get near, well…Around Shizuo, the guy had like a built in tracker on Izaya, like a mutt of sorts, Izaya let that image play around in his head. Shizuo with dog ears? Hrm…That was something, and Izaya had to admit it, for a moment when he saw Shizu-Chan asleep, he would even admit he was cute…Till Shizuo's face twisted in anger and he was almost strangled to death.

Oh no, no. Now wasn't the time to be thinking these things.

_Shizuo, Shizuo, go awwaaayyyy, nobody loves you._

Okay, that's a lie; Izaya almost forgot that around other people, Shizuo was actually pretty decent. It was just…Izaya. Should it bother him? No, it shouldn't, because he also hates Shizuo also. He hates Shizuo…As he always has, ever since they met in high school. And he always will, **nothing** will change that.

Izaya's lip twitched downward, what was with these weird thoughts he was having tonight?

_Oh get out of my life Shizuo._

There would come a day, when Izaya would finally have his way and be rid of him, he was certain. Oh well…Wouldn't he have done it already? It has been…Years. Alright enough of that, he wasn't getting any older anyway, he's been twenty-one for a few years now anyway.

A nervous laugh, here was another thought. Izaya loved humans, he loved torturing them and putting them into trouble. The person he put the most trouble upon was Shizuo.

…

..

.

It wasn't possible! He just loved people; Shizu-chan wasn't a person! He couldn't believe it; he most certainly would not believe such an absurd thought. He gripped his head, pacing the room.

He couldn't possibly love Shizuo, he wasn't a person.


End file.
